Honey, I Love you
by Sweetums14
Summary: Blind date are cool...right? When these two agree to go on one, it could be with the right person, or wrong one. When they meet, will old feelings com spiraling back? AU


**This is a short intro. I hope y'all like it!**

**Oliver's POV**

Taking one last look in the mirror, my mind wonders to what Tommy wants to talk about. He invited me to have lunch with him, and Laurel to talk about an "offer", and now, I'm wondering what kind of offer.

Tommy has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We grew up together and had almost every class together in elementary, junior high, and high school, but nothing in college except study hall which we also have with Laurel.

Laurel is also one of my best friends, and we're a little more than that. She was my first girlfriend for a while, but we left off on good terms. I know I can always trust her with anything. And somehow, I knew she'd be with Tommy and that day was the first day of senior year in high school. Its been three years and they still look at each other like the stars that shine. It gets pretty annoying when you're the third wheel.

This little talk I'm about to go to brings back memories I haven't thought of in a long time, very repressed memories.

**~Scene~**

Walking in I see the restaurant full of people bunched up everywhere. I scan the room for Laurel and Tommy and to no surprise, they're making out in the corner booth.

"You guys are at a public place. Can't you just wait 'till you get home?" I ask and sit down.

"It's not our fault you're still single and can't stand the fact the you don't get some every night." Tommy says with a smirk.

"Tommy! Stop being rude! You know he's not like that anymore." she says and and smiles at me.

"Alright, I'm just saying he's missing out on all the fun." He says and sips his drink.

"Tommy! Shut up!" she repeated.

"Okay, but it's been like five years since you've been with a girl, let alone a date."

I stare at him blankly. This is the guy I call my best friend. Even in our senior year of high school he couldn't figure out why?

"And what's wrong with that?" I ask raising a brow.

This time Laurel intervened. "Ollie, we love you as friends, and don't get me wrong the new you is great, but we just think you're lonely. " she says and puts her hands on mine.

I sigh. "So, this offer, it's a blind date isn't it?" I say rhetorically. They look at me with hopeful faces. I turn to Tommy. "You, of all people, think this is a good idea?"

"Yeah, I do. Look, she's different, you'd really like her. Plus, she's smoakin', literally." He says and smirks.

"So, you two, my best friends in the world, out of nowhere, decide to plan a blind date for me, Oliver Queen, the heir to Queen Consolidated?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what we're doing." Laurel says.

"No. I'm not agreeing to this. I'm not going out on a date with someone I don't know."

"C'mon Ollie, you're twenty-one years old and haven't had a girlfriend for five years! I repeat five years! I apologize in advance but, Tommy and I are getting tired of you third wheeling us. We want you to go on dates, have fun, party with girls! So please, even if it doesn't work out, just go out in one simple date with her." She pauses, fixes her hair, and calms down. "I think you might even know her. She went to high school with us and is the smartest person I've ever met."

I don't want to do this. I don't want to get anyone involved. It's just one stupid date. But this girl isn't the one I want to go on a date with.

"If it'll get you guys to be quiet then I'll go on the date with her." I say and lean against the booth.

Both of them smile.

This better be worth it.

**~Scene~**

**U/K POV **

"Okay, you can do this! You are smart. You are….not short for your age. You are uh….uh, a pep talk really isn't peppy when you have nothing to pep about." I sigh and sit on my couch.

So what if I haven't been on a date….ever. He doesn't need to know that. Laurel and Tommy are pretty good at manipulating me while I work. I can't see how this is going to work out. I mean we went to high school together then maybe I know him, but he probably won't know me.

"Okay you can totally do this!" I say and throw a fist in the air.

Did I just do that? Oh okay,no I can't do that. Tonight has to go by smoothly.

I take a deep breath, stand up, fix my dress in the mirror, and walk out to the beginning of the night.

**~Scene~ **

"_Hello?_"

"Yeah, Laurel, I don't think I can do this. I-I-I don't know what to do. I've never been on a date before I don't know how to act, does flirting even exist? Do I fix my makeup? I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this!" I say and breath in and out.

There's either butterflies in my stomach or I'm just super hungry. Is this what dating is like?

"_Hey, don't worry. Pretend you're an actress, be you're alter ego. How would you're favorite actress act if she went in a date. C'mon, you're amazing and anyone who's ever met you thinks you're to die for. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get along just fine._"

"Laurel, you better be right." I say and hang up the phone.

I walk to the restaurants doors and open it slowly. I don't want to see this guy immediately and freak out. I look down, bite my lip and rub my fingers together. I look up and see a real attractive man. He's wearing a black suit, has piercing blue eyes, has a charming smile, and is looking straight at me. Before I know it, I'm standing in front of him.

"Hi, you must be my-"

"Blind date? Yeah I think so. I-I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak." I say and extend my hand.

"Well hi Felicity, I'm Ray Palmer."

**~Scene~**

**Well, hi guys. I'm Sweetums14 and this, as you can tell, is my first Arrow Fanfic! I'm excited and if I get some feedback I'll see if I can continue this story. I'm a major DC Universe fanatic and I focus mostly on Teen Titans Rob/Star, and I have four stories, I belive, of them but one will be discontinued because of reasons. (I feel soooo formal writing like this) I'm crazy and if you criticize me I'm all for it, if it's bad I'll be sad, but ya know it's for the best, if it's good then….(I can't think of a rhyme) then it's good and I'm happy. Well, this is kinda based on how I met this guy and, I know nothing is gonna happen between us and I just thought it was cute the way we met and I thought of a cute way to….well, I'm not gonna spoil it. I hope you enjoy this and just, know I am one busy girl and I have no idea about my updating schedule, if this story is successful then, well, see. **

**~B**


End file.
